


Ishval stories

by Morte-Épée (Morte_Epee)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alchemy, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Destruction, Ishbal | Ishval, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Soldiers, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Epee/pseuds/Morte-%C3%89p%C3%A9e
Summary: Here are stories (long or short) about Archer and Kimblee and their experience at the Ishval War.





	1. Chapter 1

In this chaos orchestrated by the State Alchemists in Ishval, the military still continued their heavy work even if a feeling of lightness to the task allowed them to breathe a little. However, a young officer was not of this opinion : never an alchemist would steal his glory. He would continue his murderous shootings and hide in the shadows and without a noise till the end of this war. This soldier was named Frank Archer and he was going to do everything to become a war hero and his name remains forever engraved in the History of Amestris. It was his dream, and nobody would hamper his plans.

Lieutenant Archer was situated out of sight in an old building ready to shoot to the slightest movement. It was to be 4pm and he was exhausted, thirsty and his chapped lips were hurt him. He leaned against a wall and sighed, he had killed only 5 rebels today and knowing the damage done by the State Alchemists, very few of Ishvals were still alive. It was then that he heard a familiar noise, he turned to face the dilapidated door behind him, ready to shoot. It was a footsteps noise of a man. Knowing that his firing point was far, Archer couldn’t know if it was an ally or an enemy. The Lieutenant's heart was beating loudly and when the person came to the door, it waited a moment without a sound. Archer was aiming, his fingers on the trigger. 

A strange smell like burning emanated from the wood of the door. Soon the door darkened and a slight detonation that pushed the Lieutenant against the window. Surprised by the explosion, Archer pressed the trigger against his will into the ceiling and made it crumble a little over him and the stranger. When the dust fell, a tattooed hand gripped the lieutenant's collar violently.

« What are you doing ?! » The man looked at Archer in the eyes but no sign of fear was written in his cold iris.

Archer pushed him hard and stared at him, « Who are you ? Introduce yourself and where does the dynamite that you used come from ? »

The man had golden eyes sparkling like the sun, long black hair tied and wore only half of his uniform. The stranger observed to make sure if the man was a soldier and perceived his rank and sneered, he snatched Archer's rifle from his hands. « Oh, do you mean that dynamite Lieutenant ? » He showed him one of his tattooed hands and then transmuted the weapon before throwing it out the window « 3, 2, 1… Boom ! »

Archer stiffens. The explosion was familiar, he had heard it for days but under different decibels and had been told about the author of these detonations several times but he had never seen. It was Zolf J Kimblee, the Crimson Alchemist. He suddenly looked at the alchemist and straightened « I ... I didn’t think you were a State Alchemist, please do not pay attention to my clumsiness, I sincerely apologize my Commander. »

Kimblee smiled, « Right, now go away. I requisition this building before the offensive arrives. »

Before leaving, Archer spotted a bottle of water attached to Crimson's belt. He gritted his teeth, cursing himself for being so stupid. Damn he was dying of thirst and he would never dare to ask a superior to have some water ! ! He would be considered like a weak ! Kimblee looked in the direction of the pale Lieutenant and had an insane grin.

« Are you thirsty Lieutenant ? »

Archer looked away for a moment before giving him a more or less placid smile « No Commander. »

« Really ? You look dehydrated. Come on ... It’s just water ... » He handed the bottle to the Lieutenant who sighed nervously.

« No thanks, Commander … » Hell ! This feeling of thirst, he began to have a migraine, his mouth was completely pasty and he constantly swallowed his saliva. But he couldn’t allow to drink water in front of a State Alchemist. More he looked the bottle of water, more he swallowed.

« Come on ... I'm not sick Lieutenant. You are dying of thirst. Go drink it. » Kimblee handed him the bottle.

When Archer had his hand close enough to take it, Kimblee raised it above his head « Well... You disrespected me and you could have hurt me with your uncontrolled shoot. I do not know if you deserve to drink. »

Archer, without a word, looked at the Commander and even though his mouth was closed, his eyes were full of bitterness. Kimblee watched those reproachful eyes and added, « Calm Lieutenant, if you had an ounce of respect to me maybe you could have drank. »

« You wear only part of the uniform. I can not guess your rank and to know that you are an alchemist. » Archer's voice was venomous and he had raised his voice. It was disgusting what he was undergoing.

Kimblee looked at him badly and approaches to block him against a wall. « Oh ? You don’t recognize your superiors of your subordinates ? It's simple ... Those who are stronger than you, and who managed to exterminate these pagans of Ishvals in a few days are your superiors and especially alchemists and those who, like you, took 7 years to destroy half enemies are your subordinates, no alchemists. »

Archer hated feel inferior. He tried to escape but Kimblee clapped his hands against the wall above his shoulders. « You have ... No consideration for the Alchemists ? Would you be envious of our power and our ability to upgrade ? I feel your jealousy, but you know, there is a good way to quickly rise in rank for a young Lieutenant like you ... » He gently cuddled Frank's face.

Archer's pulse accelerated. Obviously that he wanted to rise in rank but not that way ! Crimson approach his lips to the Lieutenant, he smiled and kissed him hard. Archer didn’t resist : the little saliva he got was an invaluable liquid to quench his thirst. When the kiss ended, Archer had wheezing, he needed water quickly and he had no choice.

« I’m going to teach you the fundamental principle in alchemy, the equivalent exchange. If you want water, you have to give me something of the same value. But as you have no liquid element, I'll ask you something rather ... Intimate and considering your lack of respect, I think it will be enough. » Kimblee unbuttoned his pants and looked Archer. « So you know what you have to do Lieutenant ... »

Archer softly breathed, sucking him would give him even more thirsty. He pursed his lips and went down on his knees. Hands shaking, he began to gently masturbate him and passed his tongue dry on the cock of his superior. Kimblee brutally grabbed his head and pulls his hair back for Archer looks at him and tossed a looking disgruntled. « Give me something else, your mouth is bad. More creative, it is also the basis of alchemy. »

« I never asked to learn alchemy ! » Archer scolded, wincing in pain.

« You want to drink ? » Kimblee interrupt him. He took his gourd and dump some of the contents on the floor. « For a Lieutenant I find you very presumptuous against a superior. Go, hurry up. »

Archer watched the water evaporate on the old floor. He was worthy but he was torn between thirst and his perfect military image. What did he have to gain ? A lot because if he does not drink within a few hours, he will be in danger.  
His eyes fell on Kimblee's hands and contemplated the tattoos responsible for the destruction of Ishval. All this power concentrated in his palms, a slam in the hands and a whole city was collapse. Archer looked up to look at his superior. The Crimson Alchemist incarnated power and death himself. Archer stood up to face him. He took a breath and moved slowly to put his lips against Kimblee's lips. He wanted to taste this strength, because he felt pitiful against him. Crimson bit the Lieutenant's lower lip and in a groan of pleasure, he unbuttoned Archer's pants.  
Frank knew very well how it would end. But he didn’t know why he was excited to do it here, with his superior and alchemist and, with whom there was blackmail. Why he wanted so much ? Hands maybe? Alchemy ? The power ? The destruction ? Death ? No just the desire to survive and continue towards his goal. 

Kimblee curled in his neck to nibble at some locations of Archer’s skin. « How far are you ready to go to get water ? » he slid his hand over Frank's hard cock and squeezed gently.

Archer groaned and put his hand on Kimblee's cock, he smiled and added, « Until the end, Commander. »


	2. Meet (Part.1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of their meet.
> 
> A meeting without a word, just a game of look and a juicy fruit ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for correcting this first chapter their meeting in Ishval.  
> https://gravesecret.tumblr.com/
> 
> In Ishval Stories, I write stories about different events happening in Ishval revolving around Archer and Kimblee. Today, Archer and Kimblee meet, but next time I might write a story where they already know each other. To make it easier to follow, the title stays the same, but I will add part 1, part 2 and so on.

The war on this huge expanse of sand was real hell. The grueling weather during the day and the icy cold of the night ; tired, thirsty, spirits on a downward spiral and blue uniforms clinging to the skin from sweat and blood was long-term torture. After seven years of intense and violent conflict between Amestris and Ishval the military men, non-alchemist soldiers, had become emaciated, worn down, filthy, wounded, amputation being a daily occurrence. Many soldiers were exhausted or worse: dead.

It was therefore necessary to use the last resort, the one that will end this war as soon as possible. This is how the Führer King Bradley published Decree No. 3066: the dispatch of State Alchemists, to end the war once and for all.

It was burning hot. Commander Kimblee and the other State Alchemists had been deployed for three days. For more comfort, he had already abandoned his heavy jacket, and the useless skirt and opted for a simple white jersey. He watched the soldiers, exhausted by the Ishvals offensives, return to the camp in silence, their eyes blank. The situation was more and more dire, and yet amidst all the walking corpses, he saw a man in uniform, walking proudly with a rifle in his hand, his head held high. When he approached Kimblee to join the military canteen, the man did not look at him. But Kimblee did: his uniform was flawless, his skin was extremely pale, and his eyes could win any competition against an iceberg.  
He quickly examined the rank of the pale man: Lieutenant, in other words, a rank below that of Kimblee. Why was an officer on the battlefield? Did so many people die that they had to send in higher ranking men? Not impossible, and yet the weapon the man was carrying was a sniper rifle, not very common for a lieutenant, but not unheard of either.

Crimson turned away and headed straight for the dilapidated building that served as the canteen.

Some dust-coated lamps lit rows of wooden tables. It was crowded, light background noises of various conversations, the atmosphere heavy. Kimblee grabbed a small bowl of gray-greenish soup, with questionable content. Luckily, as a State Alchemist, he received better food rations, noteworthy being fruit, although not the most fresh.   
Choosing an already soft peach, he found a narrow place next to soldiers whining about wanting to go home to their families. He never was able to connect to people, not finding anything that they might have in common, especially not family talk. But it was fine with Kimblee, less buzz to keep him distracted from his missions.

It was at the same moment that he saw the strange Lieutenant sitting a few tables down in front of him, reading documents and also eating soup. He seemed absorbed in his papers with a neutral, almost peaceful ecpression, as if being in a war zone didn't affect him at all.  
Kimblee leaned closer to look at him, now openly staring at the man. He had no apparent injuries and he was shaven. Kimblee compared the other soldiers to him. He swore under his breath, the man seemed like a clean-cut diamond among coal.

Lost in thought about this handsome specimen, he bit the ripe fruit with more force than necessary. His mind was captivated by the blue-eyed man, a young officer with perfect looks despite the harshness of war and the weather, wearing the heavy uniform in this stifling heat as if it was made from silk. It was obvious that the man wanted to be noticed among the senior leaders of the army. And that pale skin...Kimblee wanted to tear into it. It was disgusting to see such unblemished perfection in this desert. Why was he so exquisit in comparison to everybody else, why so calm when everybody around him was dying ? Snipers might not be at the front line and thus relatively safe, but still! He should have dust on him, a torn uniform, dark circles under his eyes, or even better, blood on that damn pale face so pure. He was sickening, but so intriguing.

Kimblee's twisted mind began to wander, the nectar of the peach dripping slowly between the fingers of the Alchemist. Since he did not have anything to wipe the excess juice off, he ran his tongue over his tattoo and put one of his fingers in his mouth. He slowly sucked his finger coated with the sticky liquid. His wet tongue slipped between his fingers, his eyes having never left the young soldier. He takes his fruit and bites it again, letting the juice of the ripe peach run. He closes his eyes for a moment, the sensation of the nectar running down his hands and forearm reminding him of the Ishvalan blood coating him, but without the enticing metallic smell. The texture of the fruit is soft, like human skin. With his nails he presses the fruit so that the juice comes out a little more. He imagines his fingers squeezing the Lieutenant's shoulders, forcing the beauty to kneel before him, he imagines him writhing with pleasure under Kimblee, with the Alchemist's thick cock between his legs and uttering moans of ecstasy. He imagines biting his lips and tasting his blood. Kimblee opens his eyes, his cock half-hard and the core of the fruit falls into the now empty bowl.

The peach juice began to dry with the heat, Kimblee continued to lick his fingers quietly, trying to think of something to calm his arousal. Suddenly the blue-eyed man lifted his eyes from his report and watched him as if he had read Crimson's thoughts.  
The Alchemist looked at him while licking his wrist. Kimblee couldn't stop himself and winked at him, which instantly made the Lieutenant blush.

"So, the man is human afterall... » . Kimblee thought.

The man closed his eyes and gave a small smile, he shook his head and got up to leave.

Kimblee chuckled and just sits there, surrounded by dozens of men, smiling to himself.


	3. Meet (Part.2)

The following days were bloody, the military offensive against Ishval rebels was a nameless massacre.

Exchanges of fire were replaced by fiery flames, rocks piercing the sky, deafening explosions. Cries, tears, men were falling, and would never rise again. And this red stone, a major asset of the alchemists, made this genocide the most destructive of all time.  
This philosopher's stone made the explosions of Crimson more extensive, more important, more dangerous. Thanks to the stone, Kimblee had become more powerful, more violent, stronger...he was invincible. The euphoria of the Crimson Alchemist was limitless, because each of his explosions was a work of art and this stone was the centerpiece of his alchemy.  
In the distance and sometimes very closely, Kimblee felt himself being watched, a cold, intense look on the nape of his neck.

It was the eyes of the Lieutenant who watched the Crimson Alchemist work to the destruction of Ishval and when an explosion rang out, he shuddered. He was seduced by this force but he was especially seduced by the yellow-eyed man. Since they had exchanged a look and an intimate situation with a fruit, Archer was constantly observing him. He wanted to taste this power, he wanted to feel those destructive hands on his body, he wanted to pull that ponytail, God, he wanted to be lick like the peach juice slowly dripping on the Alchemist's hands when they was meet. However, his thoughts will remain secret because he couldn’t take the risk to put his career in difficulties for a fantasm.

One night, Archer was out enjoying the fresh air, looking at the stars in the sky lit by the moon. He stared at the constellations when he heard footsteps coming towards him. When he turned around, he guessed the thin face of the Crimson Alchemist who was wearing his jacket on his shoulders. Politely, the Lieutenant saluted him militarily without a word. Kimblee nodded silently but, nevertheless, the alchemist couldn’t refrain from devouring him with him eyes. It was the first time they were close and Kimblee could see his eyes more closely. They were clear as water and the reflection of the moon made them shine like jewels. Archer felt the heavy look of the Alchemist and looked away. He had to stay calm and lucid: his career first. But Kimblee was not of the same opinion. Again, Lieutenant was fresh, clean and unscratched ; it made him sick to see this soldier in these conditions. He wanted to dirty it and it would be now. With his foot, he threw sand on the Lieutenant's boots that were previously polished.

« You make me sick. » He said in a threatening tone.

Surprised, Archer looked at his shoes, frown, and stooped to wipe them. « I beg your pardon Commander ? »

« You know Lieutenant. » Kimblee sulked, crossing his arms.

« No. I don’t know but if you allow me, I'll leave for today. Good night Commander. » Archer greeted him firmly and walked to the camp to join his tent.

Kimblee growled, where was he going ? Clean his boots at 11h30 pm ? No way. Crimson will not let him clean anything tonight. Pretending to go elsewhere, Kimblee discreetly followed him to his tent.

Sitting on his makeshift bed, Archer took off his boots and dusted them by hand. Why the Commander had this stupid reaction ? He looked for his shoe polish case and sighed unsurprisingly when he saw his superior with the case in his hands.

« That's what you're looking for ? » said Kimblee with a smile. 

« You have followed me ». Said Archer nonchalantly.

They watched each other for a moment. Archer put on his boots and got up from his bed. He looked over Kimblee's shoulder to be sure no one had followed him. Distrustful, he also focused on the noise outside but he could only hear the crackling of the campfire flames and some distant voices. They were alone.  
Crimson looked around : an old folding and squeaky bed, a small table and a chair, there was not much. He threw the shoes polish away and approached abruptly the Lieutenant who is enlightened by the light of the oil lamp. Archer was looking at him with his head high and his eye was reflected in the soft light, look annoyed.

The alchemist ignored him and pulled him towards him to kiss him passionately. At their passionate exchange a few bite were given because the two soldiers were trying to dominate each other. Crimson tried a softer approach with his tongue to better deceive the Lieutenant but he had seen the trick coming and bit him lower lip with a smile, staring into those yellow eyes. Their quarrel and the taste of his own blood excited the alchemist even more. He pulled the soldier closer to hug him but Archer didn't let do and he pushed violently Kimblee, his left hand resting on his belt.

Perplexed, Kimblee, gave him a raised eyebrow before laughing at the situation « Are you going to scare me ? You’re not even armed. » he shook the stolen weapon ahead Archer, who was blushing with shame.

Frank didn’t have time to answer, Kimblee had relaunched an assault with his lips and gave him a violent kick in the knee to make him sway and fall.

Once on the ground, Archer wanted to defend himself but Kimblee had put his knees on the Lieutenant's arms. He winced in pain and Crimson approached his face and whispered « Give up please, we are not alone and the tents’s canvas aren’t thick walls ... »

Always in tension, Archer finally admitted his defeat and laid his head on the dusty ground. It is true that to get noticed in such a position with another man was punished by an immediate execution. Kimblee removed his knees from the Lieutenant's arms and lay down on him. His tongue intertwined with Archer's, they clench and hug each other in an intense kiss.  
The alchemist smiles to see the Lieutenant lying on the ground in the sand and the dust, it gives him a sweet feeling of equality. At least, his uniform is a little dirty ... He opened Archer's jacket inspecting his chest : no signs of injuries. Kimblee was surprised : why he doesn't have wounds ? Growling, he ran his tongue and his teeth over the dry nipples causing small spasms to the soldier.

Archer sighed softly despite the pain, he felt his body burn under Kimblee and his cock began to be uncomfortable in his boxer. In this torrent of forbidden pleasure, he slipped his fingers under Crimson's shirt to remove it and straightened up on his elbows to put a hand behind his head and kiss him on his neck. Kimblee shivered, this area is sensitive but he let him do. With his hands, he unbuttoned Archer’s pant and let out his hard cock. They looked at each other, faces blushed by their actions and kissed each other again.

Archer was getting too excited and Kimblee noticed it when the Lieutenant bit him lip and opened his pant to caress him. He could hear his heart beating very fast ; definitely this soldier was human : a weak and eager human as soon as you touch his lust.

Kimblee pushed Frank to lie down and pulled off his pants, shoes included. Hoping the lieutenant feels sweat like him, Archer smelled warm leather and ammunitions grease. This metallic smell was not comparable to blood but it remained pleasant on the pale man.  
Again, perfection.  
Kimblee gritted his teeth, he was jealous of this clean and neat specimen, he didn’t understand how a sniper couldn’t have blood trail on clothes or even dirty hair. Kimblee wanted to break his pelvis, destroy him sexually. He was hungry of this pompous and perfect soldier. Dirty him was his current desire. He brought his long thin fingers to the pale Lieutenant's entrance. His yellow eyes in those of Archer, Crimson tried to slide a finger inside him, but the stress made the case more difficult. His ass was tight and that was fine with the character. He waited Archer gets used before sliding a second finger, which caused a contraction of the Lieutenant's muscles. His interior was hot and Kimblee could feel the flesh tightening around his fingers ; he moved them up and down and then went back and forth, Archer’s anus relaxed slowly.  
The Commander's fingers were dry and the pain was sharp, Frank pinched his lips not to scream. Kimblee was doing everything to keep his calm so as not to put his tail directly but it was more and more difficult especially that the young Lieutenant looked him with envy and bit his lips and his legs were around the waist of the Alchemist.

He placed a third finger in front of his entrance and thought « he'll scream if I'm rough with him… Or can he hold back ? » Kimblee shook his head and observed the soldier who had not looked away. His eyes make him sick, his black hair style too. Why he was so handsome in uniform ? Why blue was definitely his color and why was his skin so white like a porcelain doll ? And besides, porcelain breaks. Kimblee gritted his teeth and took out his hard cock from his pants and laid it against the Lieutenant's pale buttocks.  
Archer was impressioned, his cock was thick and throbbing with excitement, it was going to hurt he was sure and yet his own sex reacted to the sight of the lust of his superior. Archer closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  
For pity and especially not to make him scream, Kimblee put some saliva on his cock and pushed without warning in Archer who opened the mouth of stupor but no sound came out. Archer's breath was short and fast, it burned inside him and tears flowed from his eyes. But Archer wanted Kimblee and in a short moment he calmed down and gave to Crimson a serene smile.

Growling with pleasure Kimblee kissed him and start his jerky thrusts. The sex was rough without lubricant and Crimson was pleased to see the Lieutenant squirm under him. He was so fragile against the kidneys of the Alchemist ... It was beautiful to see him with different emotions : he frowned and closed his eyes when it was too strong, he restrained himself from moaning with pleasure when his erogenous zone was touched and even his gestures were speaking : the Lieutenant shook and his hands approached to embrace Kimblee when he stopped a few seconds, the muscles of his body and feet contracted with each thrust. Crimson was sure of it : the boy wanted him just as he wanted the soldier.

Continuing on a rhythm of more and more deep, Archer had difficulty to refrain ; he bit his lips to the blood but his moans came from his throat. It was painful, but he liked it. He also loved watching Kimblee in the eye and feel his ponytail tickling his neck. His breathing was ragged and he bit his wrist violently when he felt that Kimblee was coming soon because the moves were violent and he could feel the uniform in his back tearing under the back and forth of his superior. Emitting a last sigh of pleasure, Kimblee came in Archer who was soon to ejaculate too, trying not to moan loudly. They were breathless and their eyes had not left the beginning until the end of the act.

Archer still shaking under the excitation and grimaced at the sight of his sperm on his body. Crimson watched him wipe and pushed his hands to lick the marks on. Archer blushes instantly him and hurried to look elsewhere but Kimblee wasn’t of that opinion and grabbed his face to kiss him. He retired from the Lieutenant a smile on his lips.

« You're not bad looking with dust ... » said Kimblee before leaving with a smile, leaving the lieutenant pale on the floor, also sketching a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe there will be other stories like this. They will have no connection with others that will be posted here. Just stories in Ishval with differents situations ...


End file.
